Independence Day
by Kimberly21570
Summary: Lianca: This is a one-shot, chronicling Lianca's Independence Day reconciliation. Let’s just say … More than one type of fireworks ensues … Rating: NC-17


Title: Independence Day

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: All My Children

Pairings: Lena and Bianca

Summary: This is a Lianca one-shot, chronicling their Independence Day reconciliation. Let's just say … More than one type of fireworks ensues …

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Lena Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, Kendall Hart, Erica Kane, Boyd Larraby and Michael Cambias are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney. No copyright infringement intended with regard to AMC, ABC, Disney or any other entity.

Anyway, the dialogue, props, etc. in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Rating: NC-17

Independence Day

Copyright July 2003

The sun rose early on this 4th of July morning; casting bright beams of light through Bianca's bedroom window. She rolled over; grumbling at its intrusion upon her placid dream-world. She had been dreaming about Lena again; willingly locked in a world that allowed her to love the woman who had captured her heart, invaded her soul, while acknowledging no memory of all the pain and heartache of the past few weeks -- Weeks devoid of Lena's touch; her kiss; her gentle caress. Bianca's heart longed to hear Lena's whispers of love; her body ached for those delightful kisses and soft, sensual touch. But how could she ever trust again; after all the deception? She yanked her pillow from under her head and firmly deposited it over her face, exhaling a deep growl of frustration. If only she could block out the sun, maybe sleep would claim her again and she could return to the comfort of her dreams -- Where it was safe to love Lena … without end …

* * *

Across town, that same luminous light peaked through the windows of Lena's room; bringing with it the promise of a new day -- A new opportunity to cross paths with Bianca -- Maybe a chance to talk with her once again. Lena felt that the dawning of each new day brought with it renewed hope. As long as she still had breath, she wouldn't lose faith that Bianca would someday, somehow, come back to her. Maybe today was the day ...

She smiled softly in reverie; the memories of those spectacular nights they shared together, in this very bed, flooded her senses; filled her heart. She had never experienced such ecstasy in the arms of another. Bianca had touched her body, made love to her without reservation; inhabited her soul. She had given meaning to Lena's very existence. Lena knew, from the moment of Bianca's first touch, she could never live without their extraordinary love again. If only she could stay lost in her memories … until she could find a way to prove her love to the young woman who had so effortlessly captured her heart ...

Unfortunately, she knew remaining a prisoner of the walls that enclosed her, existing in the past, was not the answer. The situation required action -- And Lena had a plan ...

She extricated herself from tangled sheets -- Tangled because she had once again been dreaming of making love with Bianca. She had roused from this dream on more than a few occasions; body aroused; heart full, only to realize that Bianca was gone. She was gone, but certainly not forgotten.

She sprinted to the shower, while anxiously contemplating what she would wear -- She wanted to look irresistible ... What she would say -- The words had to be just perfect. Bianca was no fool, as Lena was keenly aware, and regaining the trust of the woman she loved was proving to be an arduous endeavor, to say the very least.

* * *

Bianca's restless heart would not allow sleep to return. She tossed and turned, unable to extract the memories of Lena from her head … or the growing desire for Lena from her body. She finally resolved herself to the fact that sleep was finished for the day, and forced herself out of bed; stumbling absentmindedly toward the shower.

Boyd was just finishing up as Bianca neared the door of their shared facilities. He opened the door, and seeing her, he smiled and enthusiastically greeted his friend.

"Well, good morning, sleepy-head," he winked. "How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm exhausted, Boyd ... and you?" she replied; releasing a long sigh.

"I'm doing well. Thanks," he answered jovially. "It's going to be a perfect day for the Annual Pine Valley 4th of July Fair."

Ordinarily, she would have welcomed his enthusiastic morning greeting; but _this_ morning, she was crabby, and found him rather annoying. "Yeah, I'm sure" she replied half-heartedly. "The sun's out in full force. I should know -- it woke me up at the ass crack of dawn, and I couldn't go back to sleep," she groused. "I thought a shower would help to wake me up." She paused for a moment; fidgeting with her hair, as her eyes avoided Boyd's gaze. "Well, have a good time at the fair, Boyd," she quietly finished; hoping he would accept her dismissal, and leave her to her shower.

"What, you're not going? Bianca, you love the fair! What's going on?" Boyd questioned suspiciously.

"I just don't feel up to being in a crowd ... and what if ..."

"What if, _what_, Binks?" he pressed. "What if Lena is there?"

"Yes," Bianca replied softly; dropping her head to examine her bare feet.

"If Lena is there, you say 'Hi' and then just wait and see what happens," Boyd instructed. "I know you don't trust her, and you have good reason," Boyd conceded. "But I also know that you still love her -- And I know that she loves you. And you know it too, deep down," he announced. "I mean ... well … she tried to leave town to protect you from Cambias, when all she wanted was to stay here … to be with you."

"I know," Bianca admitted; shaking her head in confusion. "I know she loves me, Boyd, but she lied to me, about so many things. She used me to gain access to my Mother's safe. She stole what she believed to be your formula. How can _you_ not be angry with her?"

"She was backed against a wall, Bianca," Boyd reasoned; hands stuffed into the front pockets of his jeans, as he shrugged his shoulders. "That monster was threatening her Mother's life! What would you have done in that situation?"

"I would have done whatever was necessary to protect my Mother," Bianca answered; knowing Boyd had made the ultimate point by coaxing this admission from her. What Lena did was wrong, but Bianca would have mirrored her actions to protect her own Mother.

"Why didn't she just come to me; tell me the truth?" she questioned; her thoughts spilling forth before she could bridle them. "I would have helped her. My Mother would have pulled the plug on Cambias. I mean, ultimately, that's what happened anyway," she reasoned. "My Mother was already on to his scheme by the time Lena took the disk. We could have worked it out together."

"Yeah, but Lena didn't know that," Boyd rationalized. "Besides, I think all she could focus on was keeping her Mother safe. She must have been terrified."

Bianca's resolve was wearing down; inch by inch. "How do you know all this, Boyd?" she questioned.

"I talked to Lena, the day she cleared out her office at Enchantment. She apologized for trying to steal my formula, and for trying to use me to do so, when she knew the only romantic feelings she had, were for you."

"She said that? Really?" Bianca questioned; suddenly feeling a bit hopeful.

"Yes, Bianca. She said that ... and a whole lot more …"

"Like what, Boyd?" Bianca inquired; her interest now fully engaged.

"Like … you deserve to love someone who won't take advantage of your heart," he recalled. "That ... this is the first time she's ever allowed herself to truly _feel_ something for another human being, and she's made a complete mess of things. That she doesn't think she even knows _how_ to love ..."

"But she _does_ know how to love, Boyd," Bianca anxiously interrupted. "She knows how to love _me_. She was willing to leave me alone, for no other reason than because it's what I asked of her. She tried to leave before ..." Words turned to silence, as she allowed the sentence to trail off. Bianca knew her staunch anger was losing the battle against the desires of her resurrecting heart.

"Don't tell _me_, Bianca. _I_ already know," Boyd announced. "Lena is the one you need to ..."

"I know, Boyd," Bianca interjected; shoulders slumped, as she acknowledged the truth. "I know you're right. I'm just really apprehensive about trusting again. I've had my heart broken ... so many times. I just ... It hurts _so_ much," she confessed; her words concluding in a whisper of defeat; head downcast again.

"That's how you know it's love, Bianca. If it didn't hurt so much, it wouldn't be real …" Boyd declared. "Come to the fair today. Talk to Lena, if she's there," he encouraged. "And if she isn't; then go _find_ her! You know that's what you really want."

"I'll think about it. Okay?" she conceded. "Right now, I need a shower. Maybe it will help me to clear my head."

"Okay, I'll drop the subject -- for now," Boyd agreed. "Go, take your shower. Hopefully we'll see you later."

"_We_, who Boyd?" Bianca asked; a bit intrigued.

Boyd grinned widely; unable to contain his enthusiasm, "Kendall agreed to spend the day with me!'

"Oh, that sure goes a long way toward explaining your good mood this morning! That's good … I guess," Bianca replied, with mild trepidation. "Just ... be careful," she cautioned. "I know she's my sister, but she's also one of Cambias' former pawns. She's hurt you before. Don't give her a chance to do it again."

"Now, do you see?" Boyd inquired; hoping Bianca would begin to realize the truth. "I know Kendall did some really despicable things, but I'm willing to look past all that, because I really care about her," he explained. "She's a lot like Lena, you know."

"What!" Bianca screeched in reply. "Boyd, please don't ever compare Lena to Kendall. They are _nothing_ alike," she argued. "Lena is warm ... loving … She's kind and compassionate. She ..."

"So is Kendall," Boyd countered; interrupting Bianca's reverie. "You've seen the good in Kendall, especially lately. You've seen how venerable she is and how Cambias used her," he reminded. "She and Lena were both his victims, and the most important thing they have in common is that they both _love you_."

"What do you mean, Kendall _loves_ me? Please!" she replied, incredulously.

"She _does_, Bianca. Why do you think she put herself in danger?" Boyd posed. "She crossed Cambias to protect you from Lena, because she didn't know that Lena's feelings for you were genuine. She didn't want to see you get hurt," he explained; hoping to make Bianca really think about her sister's motivation for having taken such action. "And in the process of trying to protect you, she was almost raped by that animal! So whether you want to admit the truth or not, your sister _does_ love you. She loves you more than her own life."

Bianca's mind was busy, knotting itself around the unfathomable revelation. Never in a million years would she have imagined the possibility that her sister even _liked_ her; let alone, actually _loved_ her. Bianca felt a sudden outpouring of appreciation for Kendall's sacrifice, and a bit of understanding as to what made her sister tick. She realized that Kendall wanted to be loved and accepted by both her and their mother, and she was willing to place her life on the line just to gain their love and approval.

"Bianca?" Boyd's voice snapped her away from meandering thoughts.

"Yeah? Hmm ..." Bianca fought for words.

"What are you thinking?" Boyd questioned.

"Oh, just that I have a lot to consider. You know, about Lena ... _and_ Kendall. I'm gonna grab a quick shower. I'll talk with you later," Bianca replied; anxious to remove herself from his company. She did, indeed, have much to consider.

As she closed the bathroom door, her mind flashed back to that evening -- Her first night with Lena. She smiled at the memory; remembering how happy she had been, there in Lena's arms. She wished Lena were with her now. There was no Jacuzzi here at the boardinghouse; but the shower certainly held promise. Her thoughts remained with Lena then, as she turned on the faucet and adjusted the temperature; stepping into the steamy spray of water.

* * *

Lena stood beneath the warm pelting stream of water, still wrestling with the logistics of her plan. She wanted, so much, for this to be the day Bianca would open her heart again. Yet, she resolved herself to accepting whatever the younger woman chose to give. She promised herself she would be encouraged by a simple touch -- Even if it was only that Bianca didn't defensively pull away when Lena reached for her. Even a kind word would be something to build a bit more hope upon.

She finished her shower and stepped out; grabbing a towel to dry off. Then, slipped into her robe, remembering how appealing Bianca had looked when wearing it, and reached for the hairdryer while raking long, slender fingers through thick, raven hair -- Completely unaware that in a bathroom across town, Bianca was mirroring her … both in thought and action …

* * *

Bianca sauntered back to her room to find something to wear. She instinctively knew it would be hot today -- The 4th of July was always steamy in Pine Valley. She decided on a pair of denim shorts with a button fly: Not too short -- But short enough to make Lena want to see more; and a sleeveless white shirt with delicate buttons down the front. And as she fastened the buttons, she smiled; remembering Lena's appreciation of the way this particular shirt molded so perfectly to her shapely curves.

* * *

Lena rushed to her wardrobe to retrieve the perfect summer-casual ensemble. She, too, chose denim shorts, and added a lightweight, pale blue T-shirt with delicate white lace that ran through button holes streaming from the neck to midway down her chest. The lace allowed the shirt a casual look -- and just the slightest peek at treasures hidden beneath. Lena was pleased with the results. The pairing was relaxed and playfully sexy -- Something she rarely attempted. She was hoping to catch Bianca's attention; get her to respond physically -- then maybe, Lena could get her to listen to reason and explanation. She knew it was an underhanded ploy, but at this juncture, she was willing to try almost anything. Satisfied with her appearance, she checked her hair and make-up one last time, grabbed her bag and purposefully walked out the door ... She still had much to do before seeking Bianca ...

* * *

Bianca finished dressing and relaxed comfortably in the seat of her bay window; knees drawn up against her chest, her hands clasped in front of them. As she stared out her bedroom window, she contemplated the possible consequences of offering Lena a second chance. She had no doubt Lena loved her. And if she were honest with herself, she would admit she _never_ truly doubted Lena's love -- She could see it in her eyes. She only questioned the woman's motives for seeking her out in the first place. Bianca knew it wouldn't be easy to trust her to be truthful, and she knew she risked being hurt again. But truth be told, she needed Lena. And in that moment, she realized the choice to give this love another chance had already been made. Her resolve to resist Lena's love had somehow dissipated -- She hadn't a clue as to when or how, she only knew that she would no longer resist her temptation. She removed herself from her place in the window seat, and checking one final time in the mirror, she grabbed her keys and bag and exited her room, calling to Boyd, "I'll see you and Kendall at the Fair."

Boyd opened his door to question, "Really? What changed your mind?"

Bianca turned and smiled; feeling more like herself than she had in weeks. "Today's a new day,

Boyd -- Perfect day for new beginnings," she stated confidently. With that, she twirled around and skipped down the stairs; leaving him to wonder at the sudden change in attitude ... or was it so sudden after all?

* * *

Lena paused momentarily at the Valley Inn Bar to retrieve the bottle of champagne she's asked the manager to hold on ice for her the evening before. Money was a little tight since she left Enchantment, but she spared no expense where this was concerned. Everything had to be perfect.

After exiting the Valley Inn parking lot, she made her way through town, stopping several more times to pick up the little necessities to accommodate her plan, then continued her journey to Memorial Park where the fair was being held.

It was a little after one o'clock in the afternoon when she parked her car at its intended destination. The fair was already in full swing. Music emanated from the bandstand; being provided by one of several local bands scheduled to perform throughout the day. Carnival rides were actively in motion; the sounds of children laughing with delight permeated the air, as did the aroma of a plethora of foods that were available at dozens of booths scattered about the park. Traditional Independence Day colors draped the landscape of booths and tents; brightening the atmosphere, and thus creating a festive ambiance. The air was electric and Lena loved the excitement. She was relatively new to the United States ... and this would be her very first "Independence Day." Lena entered the festivities, anxious to experience this "Taste of Americana" -- While remaining ever mindful of keeping a close watch out for Bianca.

* * *

Bianca arrived just before two o'clock that afternoon; having taken her time along the way. Actually, she had been driving around aimlessly for several hours; struggling for adequate words to express her desire to give their relationship a new beginning.

She stepped out of her car, brown eyes scanning the brimming sea of fairgoers; anxiously hoping to find Lena. Her efforts proved unfruitful, but she didn't give up hope. Instead, she began walking toward the crowd; a sense of excitement filling her. As she neared the center of the festivities, she noticed Boyd and Kendall, who were standing in line for the Ferris wheel. She smiled; waving to them as she approached. And when she arrived beside them, Boyd was the first to speak.

"Bianca! Hi. I'm glad you decided to join us," he greeted jovially.

"Hey, you two! Yeah, I'm kinda glad I did too. It's a really lovely day for a fair -- Not quite as humid as it was last year," Bianca replied casually.

Kendall was taken a bit off guard at Bianca's casual greeting toward her. She seemed to have lost her sarcastic edge. Then the jaded voice inside reminded her that Boyd was Bianca's friend and the carefree attitude was meant for him. Her presence was nothing more than a momentary irritation to her younger sibling.

"Hey, Bianca, why don't you join us? There's plenty of room," Boyd suggested; quick to include Bianca in their next adventure.

"Thanks, Boyd. I appreciate the offer, but I was kind of hoping to steal Kendall away for a few minutes," she explained. "That is ... if you wouldn't mind …"

Kendall was completely thrown for a loop by Bianca's request. She stared at this veritable stranger; a mixed bevy of thoughts running through her mind; a look of shock and trepidation clouding her face. _*Why does she want to talk with me? Is she angry about something? Ha, when isn't she angry with me?*_ She thought; sarcasm coursing through her veins.

"Of course, I don't mind," Boyd replied reassuringly; grateful to see his friend making a little progress. "We have all afternoon and this evening to enjoy the festivities. You ladies go ahead and talk. I'll be around. Just hunt me down when you're finished."

"Thanks, Boyd. We'll come find you in a few minutes," Bianca replied, as she motioned for Kendall to step away from the crowd with her.

Kendall was becoming more confused by the minute. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of moving too far away from the hub of the activities. _*At least Binks seems like she's in a good mood*_ she thought; hesitantly following her sister to a grove a trees with a picnic table nearby.

"Why don't have a seat," Bianca suggested; gesturing with a hand toward the proffered bench.

"Sure, Binks -- Whatever you want," Kendall answered uncertainly.

"Kendall, I ... I have something really important to say to you, and I'm not really sure where to begin …"

"Just spit it out, Binks. Whatever you think I've done this time ..." Kendall replied defensively; rolling her eyes in irritation.

"No, Kendall," Bianca interrupted; suddenly feeling remorseful. She had been so cruel to Kendall all these years, and now the truth was staring her in the face -- Her sister loved her, enough to jeopardize her own life. "I don't think you've done any ..." she allowed the word to trail off; suddenly changing directions. "Well, I do think you've done something, but it's not ..." _*God, why is this so difficult?*_ she thought.

Kendall stared at her in disbelief. _*Binks has never had a problem displaying her disappointment and annoyance toward me in the past. Something isn't right here.*_ she thought.

Shaking the tumbling thoughts from her mind, Bianca began again. "I had a long talk with Boyd this morning, and he helped me realize a few things that I hadn't taken the time to notice in the past."

Bianca hesitated for a moment, and Kendall began to speak. "Bianca, what does a conversation with Boyd have to do with me?" she inquired, shaking her head.

"It has everything to do with you, Kendall. Please, let me finish. Okay?"

"Okay ... I'm sorry," Kendall apologized. "Please, continue …"

"Boyd suggested to me that you and Lena are very much alike," Bianca began.

A look of confusion crept over Kendall's face, but she allowed Bianca to continue. "Of course, I argued with him ... told him never to compare the two of you again. But he insisted; explaining that both you and Lena were victims of Michael Cambias and ..." she paused for moment to gather energy to continue, "And he said that you both love me ..."

Kendall's face wore a look of shock; her jaw dropping open. Yet she remained silent. "He reminded me of how you crossed Cambias to protect me from Lena, because you didn't know that her feelings for me were genuine, and you didn't want to see me get hurt. And … in the process of trying to protect me, you were almost raped by that animal," Bianca mournfully recognized. Then, swallowing hard, she continued, "Kendall, I ... I want you to know how much I appreciate what you tried to do for me -- What you _did_ do for me."

Kendall was rendered speechless; her heart overflowing with joy; a silent tear streaming down her face. Finally, after all this time, she was free to express her true feelings to her sister. She hadn't a single idea where to begin.

"Bianca, I just ... I ... you're welcome," Kendall stammered; eyes wandering the grass beneath her feet.

"I know it won't be easy, Kendall, but I'd like today to be a new beginning for us. Actually, I'd like today to be a day _full_ of new beginnings ..." Bianca confessed.

"Do you mean ... with Lena? You want to make a fresh start with her?" Kendall questioned.

"Yes," she replied; a shy smile upon her lips. "I don't even know when or how it happened -- I just know that my resolve to deny what I feel for her has dissipated. I love her, Kendall ... and I wanna be with her."

"Okay, Binks. If that's what you want, if you're sure she's the right woman for you, then I say _Go for it_!" Kendall encouraged. "Give it all you've got. Don't take love for granted -- You never know when it will be gone."

"You sure don't have to tell me that," Bianca quietly replied. "I've been there before -- When Frankie died ..." her words trailed off; a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Bianca," Kendall replied; her voice barely a breath. "I didn't mean to bring up the past," she explained; patting her sister's shoulder in an effort to comfort her. Then, nudging Bianca's arm, she smiled; "Hey, forget about it, okay. You have a special lady to find," she reminded. "And time's a wastin'!"

"Do you really mean that, Kendall?" Bianca asked. Yet somehow, she already knew the answer.

"Yes, Bianca. I do. I want you to be happy, because I ..." Kendall stammered at the words seeking escape from her heart. "I _do_ love you." As the words broke free, Kendall felt tears stinging her eyes, spilling over onto her cheeks.

The last hint of ice melted from Bianca's heart as she witnessed her sister's unashamed tears. She felt her own tears flowing as she moved closer to Kendall on the bench; wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly. "Thank you for the sacrifice you made for me, Kendall. I could never begin to repay you," she whispered appreciatively. "And Kendall ... I ... I love you, too," she quietly confessed.

Kendall was overwhelmed. Never in her life did she think this day would come. To have Bianca here, holding her, professing sisterly love -- It was more than she ever dared dream. She tightened her hold on sister for a few seconds; then released her, pushing her back in an effort to make eye contact. "There's no need for thanks ... or repayment. I would do it again in a heartbeat, if I thought you were in danger."

Bianca smiled; feeling renewed by this unexpected turn of events. Her excitement took over and she jumped up from the bench, grabbing Kendall's hand and dragging her along. "Hey, I think it's time I find my little _Polish Pastry_," she announced; smiling at her sister. "That _is_ what you and Greens call her -- isn't it?" she laughed.

Kendall laughed with her sister, "Yeah, Binks -- That's what we call her ... among other things …"

Bianca gave Kendall a quick hug and turned to run off in search of Lena; glancing back to call out, "Have a good time with Boyd today."

"Thanks, Binks. I will. Good luck with Lena," Kendall called out in return. She returned to her place on the bench, then as she watched her sister disappear into the crowd; still unable to believe this unanticipated, yet long-desired blessing.

* * *

The crowd was dense this steamy 4th of July afternoon, yet Bianca navigated the sea of fairgoers with surprising ease; her quest to find Lena causing her to be oblivious to the obstacles in her path. At long last, she caught a glimpse of the older woman, crouched down near a grove of trees; comforting to a teary-eyed little boy.

As she approached the scene, Bianca immediately noticed foreign beauty's attire. *_Mmm ... causal … sexy ... wow!*_ she thought; her mind ran rampant. She had never seen Lena in a pair of shorts before -- Not her usual style. Though she had seen her in far less, and had certainly appreciated the view ... she found this new facet quite appealing.

Lena hugged the little boy close; offering quiet words of reassurance. And she was so preoccupied with comforting him, that she didn't notice anyone approaching.

Bianca was awestruck by the compassion and kindness she was witnessing from Lena toward the child. As she stood observing the scene, she noticed how similar the boys' features were to the woman who knelt before him: Thick raven hair, smooth creamy skin, beautiful brown eyes. As she watched them, Bianca felt an overwhelming need to raise such a child with Lena -- A child who embodied all of Lena's beauty and grace. She quickly discarded the notion, thinking it completely ridiculous –- She and Lena hadn't even attempted to work things out, and here Bianca was, longing to raise a child with her. She shuffled her feet awkwardly; her previous thoughts having caught her unawares.

Lena was distracted by the noise and looked up -- straight into Bianca's gently inquiring eyes. "Bianca! Hello. How long have you been standing there?" she asked in surprise; deep brown eyes shining with delight. Her alluring accent caused heat to surge through Bianca's veins.

Lena remained crouched down; her arms circling the boy, as she surveyed the striking vision that towered above her. She took note of the way Bianca's denim shorts clung to her well-toned thighs, and smiled at the form-fitting shirt that wrapped itself around her soft, round breasts and flat abdomen. Bianca answered; fully aware of the effect she was having on Lena. "Not long," she answered casually. "Hey, who's this?" she asked; smiling as she lowered herself down to meet their level.

"This is Jordan," Lena introduced. "His mommy is lost, and he's a little worried about her," she explained; looking from the boy to Bianca.

"Hi, Jordan, I'm Bianca. It's nice to meet you," she said; extending a hand to greet the boy.

He shyly accepted her hand, replying, "Hi Bianca. It's nice to meet you, too."

She released Jordan's hand and turned her eyes toward Lena again. "I'm sure there's a booth for lost Mommies around here," she announced; eyes scanning the grounds. "Come on -- Let's go see what we can find," she suggested; taking Lena's hand in hers, she began pulling her to a stand.

Lena was taken by surprise by the now unfamiliar gesture. Her heart skipped a beat as Bianca tugged at her arm. She smiled at the younger woman; then turned her attention back to the boy. "Well, Jordan. Are you ready to go find your mom?"

"Yes. Thank you, Lena," Jordan replied with a smile; traces of former tears still evident in his eyes. Lena took his hand and the three of them began the trek back into the center of the festivities.

Moments later, Bianca spotted the "Missing Children" booth, and redirected their path toward their destination. Upon arrival, she explained their situation to the security guard, and after receiving assurance that the boy's mother would be located, they crouched down to bid him farewell.

Lena stretched out her arms, and Jordan willingly moved into them. She hugged him for a moment, then released him; gently tipping his chin. "The security guard promises to find your mommy soon," she said reassuringly. "Will you be okay to stay here with him?"

"Yes …" Jordan replied; his lower lip beginning to quiver.

Lena's heart nearly broke, as she watched his valiant attempt to be so brave. "Would you like us to stay, until they find your mommy?" she asked sympathetically.

Jordan sniffed back tears, and slowly nodded his head up and down. "Yes," he gulped; clinging to Lena's neck.

Lena glanced at Bianca, seeking approval of her proposal; and Bianca nodded her head in acquiescence. "We'll stay right here," she quickly reassured. "I'm sure it won't be long before she finds her way back."

Jordan nodded his head in acceptance of Bianca's supposition, and offered her a teary-eyed smile. She smiled brightly and reached out; playfully tousling his hair -- And as she did, her knuckles lightly brushed against Lena's cheek.

Lena drew in a sharp breath; insides quivering at Bianca's touch, as their eyes met in a brief dance. Bianca smiled softly at her, and gently touched her cheek again, before diverting her attention back to Jordan. "Would you like an ice cream cone while we wait?" she offered.

"Yeah!" he replied excitedly; bobbling his head up and down, as he bounced in Lena's arms.

"Then ice cream, it is," Bianca decidedly announced; grinning at the excited little boy. "Lena, would you like some, as well?" she offered.

"Yes, please," Lena replied. "Chocolate, if they have it," she grinned; placing her order.

"Me too!" Jordan exclaimed. "Chockit is my favorite!" he exuberantly announced; clapping his hands excitedly.

"Two chocolates and one vanilla, coming up," Bianca declared. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere without me," she playfully commanded; winking at Lena.

"We won't," Lena assured, smiling at the younger woman; a mixture of confusion and excitement tumbling around inside her head. And she watched in silence, as Bianca made her way across the fairgrounds, in search of chocolate ice cream.

* * *

Bianca returned several minutes later; three ice cream cones in hand, and they settled in at the picnic table near the booth, eating and talking, until Jordan's mother arrived. She was frantic with worry, as she came bounding up to the security guard; spilling out a description of her son, as she approached.

Jordan heard her voice, and sprang up from the bench; dropping the quickly-forgotten ice cream to the ground. "Mommy!" he exclaimed; scrambling toward her; arms outstretched.

She bent to the ground, collecting him, chocolate and all, into her arms; tears of anxiety and relief streaming down her cheeks, as she hugged him close.

Jordan pulled back from her embrace; pudgy, chocolate-covered little fingers squeezing her cheeks. "Why are you crying, Mommy?" he quietly inquired; eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"You were lost ... and I was worried about you," she sobbed; pulling him close again.

"I wasn't lost," he quickly reassured. "I was with Lena and Bianca." 

"Who are Lena and Bianca?" his mother inquired.

"My new friends," he announced; turning to point toward the picnic table. "Lena found me, and Bianca helped her bring me to the police officer."

Lena noticed his gesture, and smiled as she waved his direction. Jordan smiled in return, and turned back toward his mother. "Lena brought me to the security guard, to ask him if he could find you," he explained. "And Bianca bought us all ice cream," he added; his wide grin splattered with chocolate.

"Oh, she did -- did she?" his mother inquired; smiling as she picked him up.

"Uh-huh," he reiterated; nodding his head in confirmation.

"Chocolate, I presume?" she teased; wiping some of the remnants from his face as she walked toward the picnic table.

"It's my fav'it," he reminded; squirming to get down when they finally reached his new friends.

"Hi," she greeted; smiling, as she bent down to grant Jordan his freedom. Then, returning to her full height, she extended a hand toward Lena. "Amanda Covington," she announced in introduction.

Lena accepted the proffered hand. "Lena Kundera," she revealed; shaking Amanda's hand firmly, "and this is Bianca Montgomery," she divulged; smiling in Bianca's direction.

Bianca stood up then, extending her hand as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she greeted amiably.

"The pleasure is all mine," Amanda replied; instantaneously recognizing Bianca as the infamous Erica Kane's youngest daughter. "And thank you, for looking after Jordan," she said appreciatively. "We were frantic with worry."

"Oh, I'm certain you were," Bianca replied empathetically.

"I hope he wasn't any trouble," Amanda added.

"No trouble at all," Lena reassured. "He's an absolute angel."

Amanda smiled proudly. "He's our little treasure," she acknowledged.

"Yes, he is ... but he can be a bit of a handful when he wants to be," a woman announced as she approached; wrapping her arms around Amanda's waist from behind. She smiled against the taller woman's neck, "I just hope his little sister doesn't follow in his footsteps," she teased; hands gently massaging Amanda's abdomen.

Lena and Bianca smiled at one another; sharing the same thoughts without either of them even realizing it at the moment.

"When are you due?" Bianca inquired; tearing her eyes away from Lena's.

"Mid-August," Amanda answered. "And not a moment too soon," she added teasingly.

"For either one of us," her partner declared.

Amanda smiled and shook her head. "Oh, by the way, this is my wife, Staci," she announced. "Honey, this is Lena Kundera and Bianca Montgomery," she introduced; gesturing toward each woman respectively. "They found Jordan, and brought him to the security booth," she explained.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you both," Staci greeted; the slightest hint of a Southern accent escaping her lips, as she smiled and reached around her wife to shake their hands. "Thanks for looking after our son," she added appreciatively.

"Oh, it was nothing," Bianca assured. "He's a delightful little guy, and we enjoyed spending time with him," she declared; smiling softly at Lena.

Staci grinned at Amanda knowingly. "So ... do the two of you have children yet?" she candidly inquired.

"No," Lena replied; laughing nervously; certain that Bianca could read her mind.

"No," Bianca answered; parroting Lena. "But perhaps someday ..." she added musingly.

Lena offered her a shy smile in response; her heart racing with excitement at the thought of sharing a future, perhaps one with children, with Bianca. "Yes, perhaps someday ..."she breathed; willing her heart to calm.

Sensing Lena and Bianca were in need of some alone time, Amanda quickly reacted. "Well, I think we'd best be going," she declared; winking at the two of them.

"Oh, yes," Staci agreed. "We promised Jordan a ride on the carousel, and it looks as though they're about to board again."

"Yeah!" Jordan exclaimed; jumping up and down as he clung to Staci's leg. "I wanna ride the white horsy," he announced.

Bianca crouched down beside him. "I like the white horsy best, too," she confided. "I used to have a horse that looked just like him."

"You mean a _real_ horsy?" Jordan inquired; eyes alight with excitement.

"Yes, he was real," Bianca answered.

"What was his name?" the little boy asked.

"Arabella's Beau," she divulged; "But I just called him Beau."

"That's a neat name," Jordan declared; nodding his head in confirmation.

"I thought so too," Bianca agreed; eyes misting with tears.

Lena noticed the slight change in Bianca's demeanor, and crouched down beside her. Bianca quietly slipped her hand into Lena's, as Lena reached out her other hand toward Jordan. "I think your mommies are ready to go now," she explained. "So Bianca and I are going to go too," she said; placing an arm around his tiny shoulder as she pulled him close.

"Okay ... bye," he answered quietly; eyes sad.

"I'm glad you shared some ice cream with us," Lena said; hoping to bring him back to happier thoughts.

"Me too, Lena," Jordan agreed; smiling through his tears.

Bianca sniffed back tears of her own, as she bid him farewell, "Goodbye, Jordan. It was really nice to meet you," she declared.

He moved close to her and she put an arm around him to hug him goodbye. "It was nice to meet you too, Bianca," he blushed. "Bye …" he said; waving pudgy little chocolate-covered fingers.

Then, pulling themselves away from this sweet child, they stood up to say their farewells to his mothers. "Again, it was a pleasure meeting you both," Lena announced; nodding her head toward the two of them.

"Same here," Amanda replied.

"Well ... enjoy your ride," Bianca added. "And perhaps we'll see you again later."

"That would be real nice," Staci responded with a smile, as she bent down; scooping her son up into her arms. Jordan giggled and squirmed, as Staci wrapped her arm around Amanda, and they made their way across the fairgrounds, toward the carousel.

* * *

After finishing their goodbyes, Bianca and Lena turned to walk away, and Lena became aware of the fact that her hand was still held captive. She stared down in disbelief; then sought its captor's eyes.

Bianca's gaze remained steady as she tightened her grip on Lena's hand; smiling as she spoke quietly, "Do you think we could go somewhere private -- So we can talk?"

Lena's thoughts tumbled around in her mind like dice in Boggle cube. She could scarcely comprehend the words just spoken to her. "Yes, I ... I think I would like that ... very much," she answered; stumbling over the words.

They walked, hand in hand, making their way away from the crowd; Bianca deciding the same picnic area where she had conversed with Kendall would be appropriate for this conversation as well. With that in mind, she led Lena toward the familiar grove of trees.

As they approached the picnic table, Bianca glanced toward the festivities, and regrettably found herself trapped within the watchful gaze of her Mother.

"Dammit," Bianca cursed, now wishing she had chosen another location for this particular conversation.

"What's wrong, Bianca? Why are you ..." Lena's words trailed off as she spied HurriKane Erica charging toward them, full speed ahead. "Nevermind -- I see the problem," she stated flatly; eyes rolling.

Erica approached at break-neck speed, every step dripping with definitive purpose. Bianca knew she was in for a battle, and a very unpleasant one at that. She turned to Lena just prior to Erica's impending arrival. "Just let me handle her -- Okay, Lena? This situation will undoubtedly get ugly, and I don't want you caught in the crossfire."

"Bianca, don't say or do anything to jeopardize you relationship with your Mother. I don't want to be the cause of any more hurt for you," Lena said, as her eyes sought the ground beneath her feet.

Bianca reached out to tip Lena's chin; seeking her eyes, "It's okay, Lena," she calmly reassured. "Just have a seat, wait for me here. Okay?"

"Yes, of course. I'm not going anywhere," Lena answered in response.

Bianca stepped away from Lena and made her way toward her Mother. "Hi, Mom," she greeted. "I didn't think I would run into you today."

"I think that's quite obvious, Bianca," Erica said coolly.

"What exactly does that mean, Mother?' Bianca questioned defensively.

Erica ignored the irritation in her youngest daughter's voice, and changing her own tone, continued, "What are you doing with Lena, Sweetheart?" she asked; a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

"We're talking, Mother -- And we're going to continue talking," Bianca replied, with determination.

"Bianca!" Erica said incredulously, the purposeful tone of seconds earlier now completely abandoned. "Have you forgotten what Lena did to you? Have you forgotten how she lied to you? Used you? What on earth are you thinking?"

Lena was, once again, within earshot of the bitter exchange and was instinctively prepared to jump to Bianca's defense. Bianca sensed her intentions, and turned slightly to dissuade her actions. She caught her gaze and shook her head, indicating a firm "No," her eyes assuring Lena that she could handle the situation. Lena settled herself again on the bench, and Bianca returned her attention to her Mother.

"No, Mother. I haven't forgotten any of it. How could I, when you keep throwing it in my face at every opportunity?" Bianca spat the words; her irritation increasing with every syllable. It was more a statement, than a question, and Erica was well aware.

Erica's face wore a look of shock. "How dare you speak to me in such a manner. I am your Mother, Bianca Christine!" she scolded.

Bianca softened her tone a bit and continued, "The things Lena did were wrong, Mother. I know that and so does she. I think I have a little better understanding of her reasons for doing them, so please stay out of this."

"I can't stay out of it, Bianca. I can see that you're being caught up in her web of lies again. Your defenses are weakening and she's going to hurt you again. I only want to protect you," Erica responded defensively.

"There are no more lies between us, Mother. Lena has nothing more to hide," Bianca attempted to reassure.

"How do you know, Bianca?" Erica questioned. "She's a master at spinning her webs of deceit. She could be working another angle, still under the hand of Michael Cambias. She could be ..."

"Stop it, Mother!" Bianca interrupted; her anger returning. "I don't want to hear another word. Lena and I have a lot to discuss and I want to get back to her."

"Bianca, please. Don't do this," Erica begged. "I'm only concerned for your well-being. I don't want you to suffer another broken heart. I just ..."

"You just _what_, Mother," Bianca interrupted again; anger now fully ignited. "You want to _protect_ me," she spewed the words. "Like you _protected_ me by manipulating the situation with Sarah? Like you _protected_ me by paying Rainn to leave town? Like you _protected_ me from Frankie?" she squalled. "Oh, and then, of course, there was Maggie ... I mean, God, Mother - she wasn't even gay, and you tried to destroy our relationship. You don't want to _protect_ me -- You want to keep me from being happy -- To keep me clinging to you, because your relationship with me is the only lasting commitment you've ever made in your life ... and you're afraid I won't need you anymore," she finished in a rage.

Erica's head was spinning; she had never seen Bianca this angry. She responded with caution; fairly certain her daughter wouldn't hear her anyway. "Bianca, that's simply not true. I want you to be happy, but Lena is not the person to bring that happiness to you. How can you even think of forgiving the things she's done to you?"

"I think that's my call, Mother. Stay out of it," Bianca commanded. "I've always forgiven you for your misguided actions, your attempts to _protect_ me from the women I have cared about. I want to be with Lena. I love her and I want a future with her -- Consequences be damned!" she declared. "I'm willing to put my heart on the line because I know how incredible this love can be, and even if I end up broken-hearted, at least I will have known what it was like to love someone completely."

"Bianca, you have such a tender heart ... and she's just going to ..."

"That's it, Mother ... Enough!" Bianca interrupted; finally having borne all she could. "This discussion is over. I am going to be with Lena, whether you like it or not. I'm warning you -- Stay out of it. If you do one single thing to jeopardize my relationship with her, it will be the last thing you ever do where I am concerned. I will cut you out of my life -- for good. Do you understand?"

"Bianca, don't be ridiculous! Surely you would never do that," Erica replied in disbelief.

"Try me ..." Bianca dared.

"Fine, Bianca. It's obvious to me that you're feeling a bit obstinate at the moment. I'll drop the subject," Erica relented. "You're not listening to me anyway."

"I'm finished listening to you as far as Lena is concerned. Do not bring it up again. My relationship with her is no longer a subject that is open for discussion. She is all I want, and I'm not going to allow you to spoil it for me," Bianca declared; determination increasing with each word she spoke. This was the right decision for her -- and for Lena.

"Understood, Bianca -- We're finished here. I need to go find your Uncle Jack. He'll be concerned that I've been gone so long," Erica finished in defeat.

Bianca's tone softened at the mention of her beloved uncle. "Please, give him my love," she requested. "Goodbye, Mother."

"Goodbye, Sweetheart," Erica replied. "We'll speak later, but not about Lena."

That being said, Erica turned and made her way back to the festivities.

* * *

Lena had witnessed the entire exchange between mother and daughter; cringing at the angry words as they saturated the air. The last thing she wanted to do was destroy the relationship Bianca shared with her mother. Having recently reunited with her own mother, she treasured the bond even more. Her mind tossed about as she sought a viable solution -- A way to diffuse the hostility between herself and Erica. This undertaking would not doubt require a great deal of effort -- Effort that Lena was more than willing to expend for Bianca's sake. But that would have to wait. All that mattered at this moment were the words that Bianca had spoken regarding the future of their relationship ... _*She wants to be with me ... she loves me ... she wants a future with me ...*_ Lena revisited the words, over and over again; unable to comprehend the source of her great fortune. Bianca was willing to forgive her -- to give her a second chance. Lena was prepared to do anything necessary to protect this precious gift.

* * *

Bianca returned to her place next to Lena; jolting her from her thoughts as she lowered herself to the bench. "I'm sorry about that," she sighed. "She means well, but sometimes she gets out of control."

"Bianca?" Lena questioned; searching deep brown eyes, "Did you mean the things you said to her -- The things about us?" she asked; heart full of hope. She held her breath, eager to hear the younger woman's response.

Bianca graced her with a sweet smile, and replied softly, "Yes, Lena. I did. I meant every word."

Lena's eyes danced in jubilation, as she rewarded Bianca with her most captivating smile. "Really?" she exhaled.

Bianca held Lena's gaze as she spoke. "Really," she assured. "Lena, we have a lot to discuss -- A lot of work to do to repair the damage we've caused, but I want you to know that I _do_ love you. I _do_ want to be with you, and I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to restore us -- To take us beyond anything we had before."

"What do you mean the damage _we've _caused?" Lena questioned. "Bianca, you've done nothing wrong. It was all me ... all my doing. I am the one to blame."

"No, Lena. I share some responsibility in this, as well," Bianca argued. "I've known since the day at the airport that there were things you couldn't or wouldn't tell me. I knew there was more going on; that it had to do with me, but I didn't care -- I wanted you to be with me. You were right when you said none of this would have happened if I hadn't persuaded you to stay. You were trying to leave to protect me, because you love me. I stopped you, and I should have been willing to accept the consequences of my actions."

Lena gently seized Bianca's hands; caressing the top of each soft appendage with her thumbs. Bianca welcomed her touch. "Bianca, the consequences of that decision are simply not yours to bear. You chose to try to stop me from leaving, but it was my choice to stay. The responsibility rests on my shoulders alone. I should have told you everything from the start -- When we first returned from the airport. But I was afraid of losing you before we even began," she confessed. "I was afraid of your reaction because, in your innocence, you see the world in only black and white. But we don't live in a black and white world, Sweetheart. The world is full of brilliant colors with many hues of gray scattered in between. And the world of my past existed only within those hues of gray. I never knew about the luminous colors ... until I met you," she explained; tears flooding her eyes. "I promise you, I have no more secrets from you. And I never lied to you about my feelings for you. I love you, Bianca," she tearfully declared. "I loved you long before Michael ever set his sights on you and ordered me to make you my target."

Bianca tightened the grip of their hands. "All of that is history now. It's over and I want to forget it ever happened. Okay?" she proposed. "I want to focus on the future -- Our future. You and I are all that matter now. No more interference from outside forces; especially not from Michael or my Mother."

Lena sniffed back tears, and approached the subject of Erica cautiously, "Bianca, about your Mother. I don't want become a barrier between the two of you," she advised. "You threatened to cut her out of your life ... and I can't let you do that because of me."

Bianca smiled; feeling rather pleased with herself, "Don't worry about my Mother. She knows better than to test me when it comes to you," she said dismissively. "I've set the ground rules, and she knows I won't back down. Everything will be fine -- Not quickly, but eventually she'll come around. She can't live without me. Of that fact, she is _well_ aware …"

Bianca's reassurance calmed Lena's concerns, and she relaxed; smiling softly at the younger woman.

Bianca noted the change in Lena's demeanor, and grinned. "Now, can we please stop talking about my Mother?! I can think of much better ways to occupy our time," she added suggestively; smiling devilishly as she moved closer to Lena on the bench.

Lena was abundantly aware of the closeness of Bianca's body to her own. Mere inches separated them, and Bianca made no indication of backing away. Eyes locked, brown on brown, currents of electricity racing between them.

Bianca brought her face within centimeters of Lena's and whispered softly, "I love you, Lena," then gently kissed her lips. The instant their lips met, both bodies felt waves of heat pulse through long-cooled veins. Lena responded tentatively, unable to believe what was happening. Bianca slowly introduced her tongue and gingerly encouraged Lena to open herself to further exploration. Lena allowed access and eager tongues battled for control. Wrapping their arms firmly around each other, they spent countless minutes reacquainting themselves with the deep recesses of each other's mouths -- The intensity of their kisses increasing with each passing second; that intensity being mirrored throughout their bodies.

Finally unable to tolerate further stimulation, without making complete spectacles of themselves, they broke away from the kiss -- Pulses racing in unison, hearts pounding in perfect time.

Lena was the first to speak, "I think we had better ... how do you say, _put the brakes on this_, and find some sort of distraction, before neither of us has the willpower to stop," she teased breathlessly.

"Would it be a bad thing to lose our willpower?" Bianca teased; eyes dancing.

"No," Lena laughed, shaking her head. "I just don't think a public park, in broad daylight is an appropriate venue for what I have in mind," she offered with a mischievous grin.

"Really? What _do_ you have in mind, Miss Kundera?" Bianca inquired, one eyebrow raised.

"That's a topic for later -- After the fireworks begin. We'll watch the display Pine Valley provides, and _then_ we'll create a display of our own," Lena answered in promise.

"Sounds like you have this all planned out," Bianca responded; curiosity now piqued.

"Oh, I do, Bianca -- I promise you, I've left no detail unattended," she replied; further provoking Bianca's curiosity. "You'll just have to wait and see. But I assure you, I will reward your patience," she laughed; enjoying the irony of the situation. After all, not long ago, it was Bianca who was testing Lena's patience and now the tables had turned.

"Okay, since you're gonna make me sweat this thing out, I think we should go find something safe to occupy our time. That is ... until the fireworks begin!" Bianca announced; offering a satisfied smile as she laughed at her little joke.

She caught Lena's hand then, and tugged her playfully from the bench; snatching a quick kiss as they returned to their feet. Lena, being left unfulfilled by the fleeting nature of the kiss, pulled Bianca into her arms, and recaptured her mouth, sliding her tongue effortlessly into the offered warmth. Bianca's arms found their way around Lena's neck as the kiss deepened, and their bodies made full contact for the first time since the nights they shared, far too long ago. The passion ignited by their kisses offered promises of events soon to come, but for now, they remained engrossed in the joy of their long-awaited reunion.

* * *

They spent the remainder of the afternoon laughing and talking; enjoying the festivities -- Enjoying one another; pausing often to share soft, subtle kisses, their hands never parting for long. They stopped at various booths; taking part in some of the games and browsing at merchandise made available by numerous Pine Valley merchants. A shared ice cream afforded a new experience for them as they exchanged cooled kisses between tastes of the creamy, frozen treat. They played as though children; running about and taking fun-filled trips on a number of carnival rides -- and agreeing unanimously upon the Carousel as being their favorite; having found seclusion in one particular chariot, where they frolicked for long moments, kissing and caressing one another amongst delighted giggles and whispers of love and appreciation.

The afternoon offered many opportunities to run into friends; each one equally surprised and pleased at seeing the two of them together. Lena was genuinely shocked at Kendall's excited reaction -- And even more so by the embrace she witnessed as the sisters parted company. Bianca later shared the story of how the two had come to terms with their past hostilities. Lena was pleased for Bianca's new relationship with her sister, and said she hoped things would progress in an equally positive manner. They delighted in sharing their good news while meeting friends throughout the day; though always declining invitations to join in group festivities and making promises to check their busy calendars and get together in the near future. An unspoken pact had formed between them: Today was just for the two of them -- alone, together again.

* * *

As twilight approached, Bianca suggested they find a cozy nook, and settle in for the fireworks display. Lena smiled in agreement; thinking this the perfect suggestion. Her initial plan now seemingly unnecessary, the preparations would nevertheless add a pleasurable touch to the remainder of their evening.

Lena grasped Bianca's hand, pulling her through the crowd and toward the parking lot. "Lena, where are we going? I thought we were ..." Bianca's questions were interrupted by a swift brush of Lena's lips against her own.

"Patience, Bianca. Just trust me ... you will be pleased," she answered avoiding details of her plan.

Bianca relented and followed willingly. They reached Lena's car and she popped the trunk revealing the stash of provisions carefully chosen for this evening's celebration. A celebration she was uncertain would even come to pass. She was both relieved and excited by the relative ease of their reunion; having been certain it would require yet another round of her exhaustive apologies and a great deal of resistance from Bianca.

She grinned in obvious satisfaction at Bianca's reaction to the contents of her trunk. The open trunk revealed a thick comforter, a soft, light-weight blanket, a wicker picnic basket, a portable CD player and a cooler. "Lena, what is all of this? When did you have time to ...?" Lena once again interrupted Bianca's incessant questions with a gentle kiss.

Breaking away from the kiss, she rewarded Lena with a smile that reminded her of a small child on Christmas morning -- A perfect blend of unrestrained excitement and enthusiastic anticipation. "You planned for this -- for us," Bianca responded; a single tear sliding down her cheek. "How did you know ... that today was the day my heart would be ready to love again?" she questioned.

Lena gazed into shimmering pools of brown, and smiled. "Bianca, your heart has always been ready to love. You never truly closed it to me," she knowingly stated. "It was your mind that was reluctant to give us another chance. I had no way of knowing the outcome of this day -- I only held on to hope."

Bianca propelled herself forward into Lena's arms; holding on securely. "I love you, Lena. Thank you for not losing faith in me; in our love."

"Bianca, the day you walked away from me, I vowed never to give up on us -- No matter how long it might take," Lena confessed; tears filling her eyes. "To lose faith in your love for me would be to deny its very existence. I could never do that," she declared. "Your love brought new life to my soul. Without hope of its return, I feared I could no longer live. So you see, Sweetheart -- I was holding on to hope, to save my life."

Bianca's tears were falling uncontrollably now as she buried her face in Lena's shoulder. Lena held her, slowly rocking her as she gently kissed her temple; offering whispered words of comfort, as her own tears dampened Bianca's hair. "Shhh ..." she comforted. "There's no more need for tears ... All the bad times are over now, Sweetheart. They're gone ... and we're still here. Together. Hush, now ... Shhh ..." 

As Bianca's river of tears finally subsided, she pulled away to search Lena's deep brown eyes, and the memory of a conversation she had with Greenlee flashed through her mind. _*Someday, you'll just look into her eyes, and know that you can trust her again ...*_ And she knew: Someday ... was here ... was today ... was this moment. She smiled through the remnants of her tears, and leaned in to whisper into Lena's ear; their tears mingling as their cheeks made contact ... "It's all in the past ... no more lies ... promise me, and I will believe you ... I will believe every word you speak, for the rest of our lives."

"No more lies, Bianca ... I promise you ... no more," Lena whispered in response.

As Bianca slowly pulled away, Lena caught her tearstained face within her hands, gently wiping away errant tears with the pads of her thumbs. She gently kissed each of Bianca's cheeks; then covered waiting lips with her own. Her mouth moved against Bianca's, in slow deliberation ... this kiss, more a matter of promises, than desire. A sealing of Lena's pledge -- An acknowledgement of Bianca's acceptance.

They broke the long, slow kiss in unison -- Neither really wanting it to end; yet both realizing that if it didn't, they would be there all night. "Hey, it's getting to be about time for the fireworks to begin. I think we'd better get this stuff and go find our hiding place before all the good ones are taken," Bianca laughed.

"You're right," Lena agreed. "It's beginning to get dark, but there's no need to worry. I had quite a lot of time to search out the perfect place for us, while I waited for you to arrive," Lena assured.

"You really expended some effort for this, didn't you?" Bianca replied; more a statement than a question.

"Of course I did," Lena confirmed. "I wanted things to be perfect - just on the off chance that you would agree to at least watch the fireworks with me. I never dreamed this day would turn out so well," she confessed. "Now, let's get our things, and I'll show you to the place I've chosen for us."

They gathered the contents of the trunk; each one's arms loaded to maximum capacity, and Lena led the way to a quiet alcove amongst a cluster of trees. The location was far enough away from the festivities and offered just enough seclusion, as to not be interrupted by passersby; yet still allowing an adequate view of the sky for their viewing pleasure.

"Lena, this is perfect," Bianca smiled, as they arrived at their destination. The older woman returned the smile, pleased at Bianca's approval. They dropped their provisions and worked together to spread the soft, thick comforter upon the ground at the base of large tree.

Lena offered her hand as they lowered themselves into its comfort. "Hungry?" she asked. Only a single word ... yet it held a multitude of questions and insinuations.

Bianca wasn't sure which level she wanted to respond to first -- Was she hungry for food, _*yes*_ Was she hungry for more of Lena, _*YES!*_ She decided to respond to the former, for now -- Leaving the latter open for further discussion after the fireworks display. "Starving!" she exclaimed; grinning at Lena. "So ..." she teased, rubbing her hands together, "What kinds of surprises are you hiding in these containers of yours?"

Lena grinned as she snatched the picnic basket; revealing plates, napkins, a container of crackers and two crystal champagne glasses. The cooler was next, and from it she removed the bottle of champagne and containers of cheese, grapes and fresh strawberries. She was pleasantly surprised at how well the contents had fared in the heat of the day.

"Wow, Lena, you've thought of everything," Bianca acknowledged. "Thank you," she said, in quiet appreciation.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart. I'm so pleased that you approve," Lena smiled in response, as she switched on the CD player. Lena had burned a CD of her own, including many favorites from their first night together as well, as a deliberate mix of other music. She hoped Bianca would be pleased with her selections.

Bianca smiled as the first song began. She instantly recognized it as the song that played the first time they made love. If Lena was attempting to seduce her, she was quickly on the road to success.

Lena popped the cork on the champagne bottle; some of it spewing out onto the ground, and poured the bubbling liquid into the tall crystal glasses. Bianca set about opening the other containers and setting them out within reach.

Lena offered a glass of the champagne to Bianca, and teased, "You know, I could wind up in jail for this -- serving a minor and all. Will you be there to bail me out?!"

Bianca laughed, "I'm not _that_ young! ... I'm almost twenty", she pouted.

"Yes, but you are still a minor in the eyes of the ridiculous laws of this country of yours," Lena responded; laughter in her voice. "How absurd -- A person can consent to marriage at the age of eighteen, but isn't allowed to enjoy a glass of champagne at their wedding reception!"

"Yeah, I guess it is kinda silly," Bianca agreed. "Don't worry -- I won't tell," she assured; as though conspiring to commit some dastardly crime.

Lena laughed, "That's good to know. Now let's eat ... I'm starving!"

They savored the fare Lena had provided, while basking in one another's company. Talking and laughing easily, feeding each other some of the sweet grapes and luscious strawberries, sharing numerous quick kisses as well as a few lingering ones, while the music continued, offering the sounds of Norah Jones, Sarah McLaughlin, John Mayer, Celine Dion, and a few artists Bianca didn't recognize; though she found their music quite appealing.

About a half hour later, the sun finally settling into the horizon, they were rewarded with a dazzling sunset -- Then the fireworks display began. Lena propped her back against the tree; allowing space for Bianca to plant herself comfortably between her legs. She settled against Lena's breasts, as waiting arms enclosed her; then moved down a bit to rest the back of her head against Lena's shoulder.

They enjoyed the show of bright lights and brilliant colors; yet each remained distracted by the nearness of the other's body to her own. The heat between their bodies had little to do with the sultry atmosphere of this steamy July evening. Lena nuzzled her face into Bianca's hair and neck; planting light kisses along the perimeter, slowing moving up to her ear. "This feels nice, Bianca -- To hold you again," she whispered. She drew the delicate lobe into her warm mouth; gently moving her tongue along the edge. Bianca felt a surge of heat flash through her body, as she leaned harder into Lena's breasts and moaned.

Lena slowly moved her mouth from Bianca's ear, back down into the crook of her neck; where she lingered. Bianca responded by turning her face to meet Lena's; drawing her into a slow, deliberate kiss. Lena's senses heightened as Bianca's tongue entered her mouth; moving slowly, exploring her, enticing her.

The kiss continued as Bianca somehow managed to turn around to kneel between Lena's legs; assuming the upper hand, as she towered over her -- the fireworks display all but forgotten. She breathed words of love and desire as she trailed kisses and strokes of her tongue across Lena's cheek ... "Mmm ... I love you, Lena ..." down her long, sweet neck ... "I want you for always ..." and along her collarbone. Soft moans escaped Lena's lips as she settled into the delightful feel of Bianca's mouth moving across her skin.

She gently pushed Bianca back eliciting a look of confusion; then moved to place light kisses along her neck – the younger woman's confusion now dissipating. Lena moved her mouth along Bianca's neck, whispering ... "I love you, Bianca ..." and down to her collarbone ... "so very much ..." then dipped into the opening of her blouse; trailing kisses between her breasts.

Bianca moaned in response; then pulled Lena's face away, lifting it to kiss her lips again. "I want you, Lena," she whispered between kisses. "Please -- I want you now ..." she breathed; voice dripping with desire.

Lena wanted it too; more than anything she could imagine. Her mind raced -- A mix of desire and trepidation -- This wasn't the most appropriate place to be making love. Bianca sensed her hesitation and whispered against her ear, "Don't worry ... we're far enough away ... no one will know. Please, Lena," she pleaded, "I don't want to wait another minute to feel your body moving against mine."

Lena moved to search Bianca's eyes; desire blazed within. Lena was completely incapable of denying this woman's passion and sought to indulge her every desire. She offered whispers of love in her native tongue as she kissed the curve of Bianca's throat ... "Jesteś tak piękna" (You are so beautiful) and moved down again ... "Tęskniłem za Tobą" (I've been missing you) ... then pulled away and slowly released the buttons of Bianca's shirt ... Nie mogę bez Ciebie żyć (I can't live without you) ... trailing kisses along each new patch of skin that was revealed. She peeled the shirt away; revealing more creamy white flesh and bent to kiss Bianca's nipples through the fabric of her bra. The younger woman lurched forward, pressing her breast against Lena's open mouth. `

Bianca rocked backward, moving from her knees to crouch down before Lena on her feet; pulling her away from the tree and bringing her to her knees in the process. Bianca quickly dispensed with Lena's shirt and bent to run kisses along newly exposed flesh. She lost her footing and rolled onto her back, dragging Lena along for the ride; their bodies now pressing against one another. Lena drew her into a sensuous kiss as Bianca released the clasp on the back of her bra and swiftly removed the confining contraption. Lena moved to straddle Bianca's thighs; pulling her forward to a sitting position. Bianca snatched one of Lena's exposed nipples and suckled it gently; sending surges of fire through the older woman's body ... "Bianca, you make me so ... Mmmm ..."

Lena made quick work of dispensing with the material that kept her from tasting Bianca's beckoning nipples. Mission now accomplished, she gently returned Bianca to her back, extracting her nipple from Bianca's mouth in the process. Bianca's teeth grated against the delicate bud as it slipped through the opening; eliciting a moan from Lena's lips.

She bent down, drawing one of Bianca's supple breasts into her mouth; sucking gently on the already hardened nipple for long moments. Then moving on, she tendered similar attention to the other. Bianca rewarded her attentions with soft moans and gentle stirrings against her mouth ... "Lena, yes ... that feels so ... Mmm ... good ..."

She continued moving south, finding the waist of Bianca's shorts and began the process of removing them; slowly releasing one button at a time, as continued to whisper words of desire and longing in her native tongue ... "Oh, Bianca ... Pragnę Cię" (I want you). She moved her mouth deeper with the release of each button, "Potrzebuję Cię" (I need you) ... kissing Bianca through the fabric of her undergarment. Bianca lifted her hips to allow Lena to remove the offending garments. Lena was quick to oblige; dispensing with the barrier that existed between them. She then hastily removed the remainder of her own clothing and flattened herself against Bianca's waiting body.

They kissed and caressed each other's bodies; enjoying the sweet pleasure of flesh upon flesh. Lena rolled to the side, reaching back to retrieve the bottle of champagne from the cooler; quickly dispensing with the cork. Bianca's eyes widened, unsure of Lena's intentions; yet knowing whatever they may be, she would not be disappointed.

Lena smiled devilishly as she poured the freezing liquid over Bianca's breasts; eliciting a jerk and a moan as it made contact with heated flesh. Still holding the bottle captive in her hand, she dipped her head to suck the golden liquid from Bianca's nipples. "You taste ... Mmm ... so good," she whispered between eager flicks of her tongue. She anointed Bianca's abdomen with a bit of the liquid; some of it trailing down into her belly button. Lena's tongue followed the trail; drinking from the tiny cavity. Bianca felt her stomach flutter and reverberate further south. Lena poured the liquid over Bianca's southern regions and dipped her tongue in to find its target. Bianca arched her back in response, as she moaned softly. The taste of Bianca's want, mixed with champagne, was quite exquisite. She wiggled her tongue swiftly against the quivering organ; eliciting murmurings of appreciation from Bianca's lips ... "Lena ... so good ..." then drew it into her mouth; sucking it gently at first ... "Yes, that's ... Mmm ... nice ..." soon after with increasing fervor ... "Oh ... my God ... Lena ... oh, yes ..." quickly bringing the younger woman to climax. Bianca thrust her hips forward bringing Lena deeper into her quaking body, as she cried out in ecstasy; releasing into her mouth. Pleased with her swift accomplishment, Lena moved up Bianca's body to reclaim her mouth, kissing her deeply.

"My God, Lena -- the things you do to me," Bianca whispered breathlessly between kisses.

"You liked?" Lena teased.

"Oh, yes. I liked ... very much," she responded; her body still shaking in response to Lena's actions.

"Good," Lena replied with satisfaction; a smile spreading across her face.

Bianca regained her composure, quickly snatching the champagne bottle, and grinning mischievously. "My turn!" she laughed.

Lena was certain she was in for the experience of a lifetime -- Bianca had surprised her on their first night together. She hadn't expected the young girl to be quite so skilled, but Bianca had proved to be quite a quick study ... Lena knew that would be the case even tonight. Her mind ran wild with anticipation, as she awaited Bianca's next move.

She rolled Lena onto her back with ease and kissed her thoroughly; pausing to nibble on her lower lip and tease a bit with her tongue. She then proceeded to baptize Lena's breasts with some of the still freezing champagne. Lena's nipples were already tight and hard; the cold liquid caused them to tighten even more. Bianca gently sucked the liquid from Lena's nipples; swirling her tongue around each erect nubbin with expert skill. Lena moaned in response …

Bianca followed Lena's well-defined curves and valleys, dripping champagne along the way, and trailing behind quickly with her tongue to sweep up the liquid. She mirrored Lena's example and anointed her southern regions with the cool, amber liquid; rapidly pursuing it with her hot tongue. Lena's body was prepared to welcome her, as Bianca's tongue found its mark -- Lena's hips stirred in response ... "Yes ... right there ..." and began to work its spellbinding magic. Lena rocked her hips against Bianca's mouth; drawing her deeper in as she sucked rhythmically on the throbbing organ. She groaned deeply ... "Mmmm ... yes!" Shots of fire raced through Lena's body; eliciting incoherent murmurings, as Bianca brought her effortlessly to climax. The waves of her orgasm continued as Bianca covered Lena with her body and kissed her deeply ... silencing her ... exploring her mouth; allowing her a taste of her own want, as it dripped from Bianca's lips and into Lena's mouth.

Lena moved a hand between Bianca's legs and began exploring her warmth -- testing her readiness for more. She was pleased to find Bianca receptive to her further advances and rolled her onto her back. She knelt down, trailing teasing kisses up Bianca's thighs, gently parting her legs to gain access. She spread southern lips with the fingers of one hand and gently blew on Bianca's pulsating organ. "Oh God! Yes ... that's so ... good."

She could hear the smile on Bianca's face as she groaned in response. The cool wind of Lena's breath was a sharp contrast to the heat of Bianca's waiting body. Lena watched, through patches of moonlight sifting between the trees, as Bianca's core jerked in response. She dipped her tongue in again while simultaneously entering her with the fingers of her liberated hand. Bianca's body jerked forward in reply to Lena's exploration; propelling those long, sinewy fingers deeper into her waiting warmth. Her climax came swiftly and continued to reverberate as Lena moved on top of her and joined in; bringing herself to climax as she rode the waves of the orgasm she had so skillfully elicited from Bianca.

As the tremors subsided, Lena moved off to Bianca's side and gathered her into waiting arms; reaching for the blanket to cover their bodies. They lay there breathless; wrapped in each other's embrace, bodies intertwined, as their whispers continued ... "I love you, Lena ..."

"Kocham Cie, Bianca ... I love you ..."

This had been an Independence Day to remember -- Bianca had been liberated from the hatred that bound her heart and kept her from knowing the love of her sister. She had gained independence from the suffocating hold her Mother had trapped her in for so long. Lena had found liberation from the strangle-hold of her past misdeeds, and from the fear that her future with Bianca had been forever ruined. Making love with Bianca this night had been an altogether different experience than the first night they shared. Their first night together had been about Lena reclaiming some of her innocence, while stealing a bit of Bianca's away from her. Tonight they came together on equal ground ... partners, working together to reclaim the love of a lifetime.

It was well past midnight when they finally crawled from the comforter, quietly dressed and gathered their things. They walked slowly back to their cars, depositing the well-used provisions into Lena's trunk. Lena walked up behind Bianca, wrapping long, slender arms around her waist, whispering softly in her ear, "Will you come home with me tonight - stay with me? I don't want to spend another night ... don't want to wake another morning ... without you in my arms." She held her breath in anticipation of Bianca's response. Bianca turned in her arms and captured her lips, kissing her in silent answer.

Bianca reluctantly broke the kiss, taking Lena's hand and guiding her toward the passenger side of the car; where she waited for Lena to unlock the door. As she slid inside, she whispered, "We'll pick my car up tomorrow ... or maybe ... sometime next week. I don't think I'll be needing it for a while," she smiled. Lena went around to the driver's side and slid behind the wheel. She leaned over to capture a lingering kiss, started the engine and turned the car toward home -- Toward their new beginning ...

To be continued in _Restoration_ …


End file.
